


We Shouldn't

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LIS, Life is Strange game, Square Enix - Freeform, dontnod ent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY this took so long to update but I literally had the worst writers block combined with leaving the country but I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter</p></blockquote>





	1. The Meanest Boy I Knew

I looked down at my phone, 1 text from Chloe and 3 from Warren. I decided not to check them since I didn't really wanna reply anyways, I was researching quantum theory anyways and I felt like my head was gonna explode. I got up to get dressed since class was starting soon, basic tee shirt and jeans, like always. I was okay with normality even if I knew I'd never really see it again.

I looked down at the picture on my dresser, of my head next to a dead goats head, with my eyes scratched out. I shuddered, the fact that a psychopath was in my room sent chills up my spine.   
"What kind of person does this?" I thought.  
The red words spray painted across my walls burned into my eyes. My memorial wall was ruined. I gritted my teeth.

I suddenly was snapped out of my own head when I heard someone banging loudly at the door. I opened it only to be pushed out of the way so they could come in and close the door. 

"Ow! What the fuck." I exclaimed before I looked up and saw who it was. Nathan. Fucking. Prescott.   
"Get out." I said angrily. I could not believe he was doing this, your family owning the dorm doesn't mean you can just come in whenever you want.

"No, you are going to listen to me, you fucking got me suspended." I could feel the venom in his words.

"So? Your get out of jail free card got rejected once out of all the times you've done fucked up shit." I said. "Now get out! You can't even be in here." I yelled. 

"I didn't fucking drug her!" He yelled back. "Okay? I don't know what she told you but I didn't." He said quietly, I could see his hands shaking. 

"Even if you didn't, you still pulled a gun on Chloe." I replied.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her okay! You don't even know anything about this." He exclaimed, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He was really freaking me out.

"I'm not gonna take back what I said!" I yelled. His eye twitched a bit. "You're not even supposed to be in here SO GET OUT!" I hoped someone would hear me and tell him to leave.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled quietly, clenching his fists.

"Make me, Prescott." I instantly regretted saying that to a would be murderer. I was surprised he didn't hurt me immediately, I was more surprised at what he did do. 

Nathan Prescott, the meanest boy I knew, the boy who pulled a gun on my best friend, kissed me. I thought I should push him off, but I didn't. The kiss was rough and his hands gripped my face tightly but I felt like I was gonna burst. All I could think is that he shouldn't make me feel like this, he should not make me feel explosive. When it was done all I could say was one thing.

"You need to leave." I said quietly, not looking him in the eye. He left without saying anything else.


	2. Context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this took so long to update but I literally had the worst writers block combined with leaving the country but I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter

"I can't tell anyone about this." I said to myself. "Like I could ever tell Chloe I let him kiss me." I bit my lip, as if to shake off the memory of his lips. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I had felt something when he kissed me. I mean hadn't kissed a lot of people, and they had all been shy pecks in truth or dare games, or drunken boys trying to prove something, they had never felt like that. But anyhow, I decided it'd be best to push those feelings as far down as I could, to forget about him. It would only cause me trouble.

"He doesn't like you." I muttered to myself. "He's trying to get in your head and it's working." I sighed, it was, I couldn't stop thinking about him. 

I checked my texts, I needed to take my mind off him.  
Warren: Yo Max  
Warren: Can I borrow your copy of Animal Farm?  
Warren: ??  
I replied.  
Max: Sure ^^ I'll come by your dorm and drop it off. 

I checked Chloe's texts after.  
Chloe: breakfast at 2 whales?  
I replied.  
Max: Sure, but I gotta be back in time for class  
Chloe: Kk I'll be there in 40

I sighed, I hated lying to Chloe but was it really lying if I just kept my mouth shut? I looked at myself in the mirror too make sure I looked decent, I just barely made the cut. I grabbed my copy of Animal Farm to give to Warren before I left, I didn't really like going into the boys dorms but he had been such a good friend to me lately. 

I looked at the Stephen Hawking quote on his room slate, I couldn't help but smirk as I knocked. He opened the door almost immediately.  
"Oh hey Max." He tried to say causally, running his hand through his messy brown hair.  
"Hey Warren, I bought the book." I smiled, handing it to him.  
"Thanks Max, I would've used my copy but it was kind of subjected to the fallout of a chemistry explosion." He chuckled sheepishly. His eye still purple and swollen, reminding me of why I hated Nathan.  
"No problem, ruined books is a well known side effect of mad-geniusing." I smiled. "But I should probably get going, Chloe will flip literal pancakes if I'm late." I said, quite proud of my pun.  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked.  
"Breakfast at two whales, do you wanna join us?" I asked.  
"Nah, I got book reporting to do, unfortunately." He said, fake pouting.  
"Aww well I'll eat extra bacon in your honor." I laughed as I started to walk off.  
"Bye Max."  
"Bye Warren."

As I was walking towards the exit, you'll never guess who decided to walk in.  
"Nathan fucking Prescott" I thought. "Of course."  
We made eye contact, I prayed he wouldn't say anything, but I knew all too well good m how he was.  
"What are you doing in my dorm?" He asked, distrust in his eyes.  
"It's not just YOUR dorm Nathan." I said, trying to make my way past him.  
"What ever Caulfield, if I find out you were fucking snooping-"  
"I was dropping something off to Warren, please don't flatter yourself Prescott." I said sharply.  
"What the fuck ever, Caulfield." He glared at me, his icy blue eyes piercing into my flesh, leaving me breathless, but I left before he could notice.

I got off the school bus in front of two whales, I could see Chloe already sitting at a booth through the window.  
"Hey Mad Max finally showed up!" Chloe smirked, her blue hair not covered by her beanie for once.  
"Sorry I had to drop something off to Warren." I sat across from her.  
Jealousy flickered in her eyes. "So you made me wait so you could mack on your science geek." She glared.  
"I was dropping off a book Chloe, chill out for a sec." I replied, her expression softened.  
The waitress came, Joyce wasn't working today unfortunately, I ordered a Belgium waffle, Chloe ordered eggs and bacon like always.

I couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. Chloe would hate me if she ever found out I was thinking this way. "But it isn't my fault." I thought. "He kissed me." I bit my lip. "You were the one that kissed him back, dumbass." I knew I hated him, he's a psychopath, so why did I feel like this? I should've been absolutely pissed, I should've kicked him in the balls and told Chloe immediately, but instead I'm here, questioning my hatred for him.

"Max? Earth to Max?" Chloe said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, snapping back into reality.  
"You've been acting weird, is everything okay?" She asked. I thought about spilling her guts right then, I could always rewind, but I didn't.  
"Yeah, just not feeling well, I had another nosebleed when I woke up." I lied. I felt so guilty about lying to Chloe, but what would she do if she found out?  
"Another dream about Warren?" Chloe joked, I blushed slightly.  
"You're the worst." I replied, laughing.

Our food finally arrived, I could feel my stomach rumbling. I felt my phone vibrate as I started eating, pouring syrup on the waffle. After a few bites I checked my phone, two texts from Nathan.  
Nathan: dnt think anythng has changed  
Nathan: i dnt care abt u  
I sighed.  
Nathan: i dnt care abt any1  
"Is that lover boy?" Chloe smirked, fidgeting with her bullet necklace. I almost choked before I realized that she meant Warren.  
"No it's Alyssa, she just wants to borrow my notes from Jefferson's class." The lies flowed out too naturally for my liking..  
Max: I know. 

I was lost in thought on the bus ride back to Blackwell. It was strange, knowing something you could never tell anyone, not even your best friend. But I knew it would all blow over, we would go back to hating each other, it seems like Nathan already has. 

I walked into Mr. Jefferson's class and saw Nathan talking to Victoria at the back of the class. They were both laughing in a way that made me feel as if they were laughing at me, I knew they weren't, but still. They both had a way about them that just made me feel like I was a joke. They were both so beautiful, I wouldn't admit it if you held a gun to my head, but they were. They were bred for greatness and they had those pearly white rich kid smiles. I rarely ever see Nathan smile so it was actually a nice sight if you get rid of all that damn context, I've been trying to all day.

I tried to pretend I didn't see them as I sat down, setting my bag on the floor next to my chair and placing my notebook and my camera on my desk.

I heard Victoria say my name as I was doodling, I could tell she didn't think I could here her.  
"Why do you let her get under your skin? She's just some dumb hipster." Victoria said, her words laced with irritation.  
"She's a nosy bitch, that's why." Nathan spat. "I swear one day Vic-" she cut him off.  
"Blah blah blah Nathan, she's got nothing on you, you know that." She sighed, shaking her head. "Literally every conversation, Max, Max, Max, that's all I hear, I'm so sick of that twee hipster." She ranted.  
He just sighed. "Me too Vic, me too." 

As he left his eyes found mine, he smirked in his special threatening way like always.  
"All that fucking context." I thought, as I looked away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short :/ next chapter is coming soon tho I promise!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter going up soon, comment please :)


End file.
